lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
The Lookout
---- The main Lookout Crew members. ---- Hello, we welcome you to Supreme Dragon Ball Wiki, a Dragon Ball Z database where you can write Dragon Ball Z Fan-Fictions, Role-Play and have fun! It's also the home of the famous Lookout Crew warriors! This wiki is for making Dragon Ball Z/GT Fan-Fictions and Role-Play in its style. We are glad to see you make pages and help support the wiki, and encourage you too. Please do not ask to be a Administrator, Bureaucrat, Rollback, or Chat Mod. We will give you rights if you gain our trust and respect. Please read the Rules of the Wiki along with our policies before editing, thank you for joining Supreme Dragon Ball Wiki! SLOGAN: Twisting Dragon Ball and role-play into a new reality! ---- Name and make your article Here! ' width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ' Today is , . ---- This is the Lookout Office. Made of the Administrators, Bureaucrats, Rollbacks and Chat Moderators that make this Wiki a healthy, fun place (you can too!). ---- *'TheLoneNord' (Bureaucrat/Administrator - Active) *'XGlass Reflection' (Bureaucrat/Administrator - Active) *'Goten66' (Administrator - Active) *'Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4' (Administrator - Active) *'Raging Gohan' (Administrator - Active) *''Jadenyuki93 and SupremeLegacy '' (Chat Moderators and Rollback - Active) *For a full list of non-mod rollbacks, click here. | For our list of technical administrators, click here. ---- This is the Wiki news. For the previous months' news archive, visit Supreme News Archive. ---- August 2013 ---- *August 4th 2013: The 2013 Supreme Dragon Ball Awards are announced for August 13th! Be sure to vote in the awards! *August 6th 2013: SupremeLegacy demotes himself from Bcrat and Admin. *August 7th 2013: Supreme Kuzon also demotes himself from Bcrat and Admin, and Goten66 is promoted to Bcrat. Whilst Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 has been promoted to admin. *August 10th 2013: 8,700 PAGES!!! GOOD JOB!!! *August 12th 2013: Supreme Kuzon was promoted back to admin and is active again. - Silver Shenron was demoted from Chat Moderator to Rollback. *August 2013: 8,800 PAGES!!! GOOD JOB!!! *August 17th 2013: Supreme Kuzon has renamed to TheLoneNord! - TheLoneNord is the first user to reach 12,000 edits!! Hell yeah!! ---- This is a list of fan fictions that are awesome. *Dragon Ball GY (Supreme Kuzon/SupremeLegacy) *Kuzon the 3rd Legendary Super Saiyan (Supreme Kuzon) *The Bonds (SupremeLegacy) *The Keyblade War (Silver Shenron) *Dragon Ball Dreams (SupremeLegacy) *Truth in the Mist (JanembaFreak97) *Dragon Ball Galaxies (Goten66) *The Nikad Saga (IloveJeice) *Dragon Ball: Awakening (Azusa Kitty) *TBA. ---- This is where an assigned Administrator (Raging Gohan) marks down his/her's chosen page that they like! Decaun Equino, is the Page of the Week! Good Job! ---- This is where the chosen character that an assigned Administrator (Goten66) picks goes. Our Character of the Week will be ''Lux Crystallum! ''Good Job! ---- This is where the Fanon that an assigned Administrator (Raging Gohan) puts his/her's favorite Fanon article. Our Fanon of the Week is ''Black Inferno Super Saiyan! ''Good Job! ---- This is where an assigned Administrator (Goten66) puts who he thinks is the best editor this week. The User of the Week is FriezaReturns! Congrats for making pages that support this Wiki by adding pages to our enviorment. Thank You! ---- This is where an assigned Administrator (XGlass Reflection) puts the Role-Player that he/she chose. ''Jadenyuki93, '' is the Role-Player of the Week! Congrats! ---- You can use the Supreme Dragon Ball Wiki Chatango Chat Room (Has more gadgets and stuff), or the Wiki Chats to talk to your Fellow Users and Friends! Here is a Link to the Chatango Room: http://lookoutwiki.chatango.com/ ---- ---- This is where an assigned Administrator (TheLoneNord) puts the Picture he/she likes. This is the Picture of the Week! Enjoy! ---- This is where an assigned Administrator (TheLoneNord) puts the Video about Dragon Ball that he/she chose. This is the Video of the Week! Enjoy! ---- This is the weekly poll. This is where the assigned admin (TheLoneNord) puts a poll for us to vote on. Be sure to vote! Korin has developed a new crop of special beans... what would you want them to do? Make you faster, to increase your speed dramatically Make you more evasive, able to dodge much quicker Make you more quick-witted, to use more intelligence and clever strategy Make you more clairvoyant, to sense your enemies movements instantly Make you invisible, to sneak up on your opponents Make you duplicate yourself, to appear to also be somewhere else Make you temporarily stronger, but could only be for 1 attack Make you telekinetic, to control your opponent's moves ---- Theses are the Wiki affiliates, some wikis that are close to this one or related to a certain subject. http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120707124709/dragonballupdates/images/8/89/Wiki-wordmark.png Wanna see another Awesome Dragon ball wiki/Fanon wiki? Visit the http://dragonballupdates.wikia.com/, A Great Wiki! Affiliate with us! See all affiliates Supreme Dragon Ball Wiki also has social media accounts! Like Supreme Dragon Ball Wiki on Facebook! We also have a Twitter! Watch our tweets and follow us on Twitter! Leave a Tweet! We have a Lookout Youtube account, SupremeDBWiki. Subscribe! ---- ---- Category:Browse Category:Main Page Category:Awesome Category:Pages added by Zion3x Category:1st pages Category:Important Category:Wiki Pages Category:Role-Play Category:Award Winner Category:Site administration Category:Supreme Dragon Ball Wiki Category:Sysop approved